Shuffle
by freshprincess
Summary: iPod challenge, 10 drabbles of Rachel/Puck joy! T because I think Puck likes the F-bomb and I know he likes sex.


AN: I saw this posted and it just seemed like too much fun not to participate! Tho I will admit I cheated and skipped about 4 songs on my shuffle I was convinced 90% of the people reading wouldn't recognize. It hasn't been beta'd so sorry for mistakes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

* * *

Friends, Lovers or Nothing – John Mayer

He looked at her across the choir room, lightly strumming on his guitar he had gotten out of the case as soon as he gotten into the room. She was talking with Brittany about something. Puck couldn't hear the hushed conversation, but he knew that she had a smile on her face that made him want to run up the few risers and kiss her. Hard.

He didn't want to end things with her. For all her crazy, there were good parts. Like making out on her bed. And in his truck. And on the auditorium stage after everyone else had left practice. And her skirts. And her ass. And her legs. Especially her legs. He loved feeling those legs rub up against his when they made out, more so when she got carried away and wrapped them around him before she realized what she had done.

When she ended things, he knew he couldn't be friends with her. He wanted too much from her. And being "friends" wasn't in the cards. The making out made her crazy tolerable. But there was nothing in between for them, so what was the point? He would just be lying to her if he said they were friends, and Puck did a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar to people that mattered to him. Well… most of the time. Okay, seventy five percent of the time.

But big picture, he knew better and went back to strumming his guitar, accepting the fact that until she was over Finn, they were one hundred percent in the nothing category.

* * *

Hot Girls in Good Moods – Butch Walker

Rachel was practically skipping her way out of school that day. It had been an amazing day for her. Mr. Schue had given her a solo and for once, it was not ripped out of her more than deserving hands. To add a cherry on top of her sundae of non-fat frozen yogurt vanilla and chocolate swirl, she hadn't been slushied or called man hands or RuPaul or anything in two solid weeks. Sure, she still carried around a spare sweater set and skirt, but they had gone unworn in her locker.

As she walked out of the school, her short skirt swished from side to side to a beat only Rachel could hear in her head. She was snapped out of her happy daze when out of no where, a large, warm hand was on her posterior, giving it a good smack.

Rachel let out a gasp, looking up to find none other than Noah Puckerman standing right there. Before she could lecture him on sexual harassment lawsuits and his deplorable behavior, he shot her a wink and said "There's nothing better than walking behind you when you're in a good mood," before continuing to his truck.

To be honest, it made her mood that much better.

* * *

Sin Wagon – Dixie Chicks

Rachel was the good girl. She put up with a lot, but she normally took it all with a smile and continued about her good girl ways toward stardom. The insults, the slushies, the being made to feel like crap like the people who were supposedly her best friends. But this time, they all went too far. She couldn't trust any of them is what Rachel learned the hard way. Artie hated her. Kurt was a prick. Mercedes was too loud and bitchy for her own good. Tina would never stand up for her. Even Finn continually picked Quinn. So damn them. Damn them all to hell. Tonight, Rachel was going to do what she wanted, forget everyone else.

They were at Santana's house for a party after the football game and Rachel was already three Smirnoff Ice's in. They tasted like Sprite! She was dancing and twirling and having fun and damn them all to hell. Who cared anymore. They didn't like her and she didn't have to do anything to please anyone so she would have her own fun.

It was only when strong arms wrapped around her from behind that she came out of her pity party slash dance party. "You want me to take you home?" a deep voice rumbled. That voice, those hands… no question.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Mexico – Jump Little Children

Seven years of off and on, long distance, high phone bills, Skype sex, unlimited text messages, train tickets, plane tickets, and more miles put onto Puck's beat up truck than he could count, led them to this point. Rachel had graduated from Juliard a year after Puck had graduated from Ohio State. He had moved to New York for her, and she was standing in front of him debating with herself out-loud if they should continue this relationship.

It hurt more than any hit he had ever taken in his life. More than the concussion he had gotten playing USC in the Fiesta Bowl. More than the broken rib he had gotten when sledding had gone horribly in Vermont (her idea) that past winter break.

When he couldn't take anymore, he stood up and looked her hard in the eyes, "Berry, if you're going, fine, go. But you better know that there's no second chances after this. I'm done doing on and off with you. I love you. I know that. That's why I'm in this fucking city. I want you. I'm not going and no matter how much crazy you spit my way, I'm not going to run. But if you're not sure and you want to go, fine. And it better be far, far away from here, because I can't take you leaving and then having to face you. And that's a fact."

* * *

If You Seek Amy – Britney Spears

Rachel looked like all things good girl in the world, in the sexiest way possible. Did he think she hadn't seen a Britney Spears video? Although she preferred performers who were true singers, she respected the spectacle of a show Britney could put on. She also understood that no matter how much the woman broke down, gained weight, shaved her head or got a bad weave, men would be fascinated by her.

That brought her here. To his room on their one year anniversary. Wearing a black skirt, white button up tied, and black bra. Shaking her hips from side to side, pulling her hair on top of her head before letting it fall down loosely, and singing the song that she knew would get her point across to Noah that she was ready.

It wasn't a moment out of a movie that was touching and sweet. That wasn't Noah and her. This was them. Blunt and honest. She didn't even make it through all the "oh baby baby"s before he had grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

* * *

I Want You Back – NSYNC

Quinn had her baby. Everyone had known for months that it was Puck's. Finn wasn't speaking to either of them. He had ran straight to Rachel, who shockingly rebuffed him, saying that she was not just his rebound and to think things over. The summer came and went and nothing had been resolved around the four of them.

The first day of classes, after thinking long and hard while cleaning pools instead of checking out cougars, Puck had a mission. Rachel had been at show choir camp all summer, but she was back now and he had something to say. He caught her wrist in the hallway between second and third period, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Puck! What on earth, I am going to be late for Pre-Cal!" Rachel exclaimed.

He swallowed hard before saying the speech he had spent weeks perfecting, "I screwed up my life, I know, and I've made a lot of mistakes. But I've done a lot of thinking, and I know that you won't believe half of this, but I think you should give me another chance. Because you're a good fit for me. And I want to fix things so how do we make this happen?"

She stood there shocked for exactly three seconds before running from the room.

* * *

Sitting, Waiting, Wishing – Jack Johnson

Rachel had enough. Enough of being his dirty little secret. Because it was dirty. At least the things they were doing in secret were dirty. She was tired of waiting for the "right time" to go public that they were a couple again. She had played the part of his victim, but it was enough of that role. She was not going to win an award for it and she didn't need to play it anymore.

When Rachel had enough, people should watch out. More specifically, Noah Puckerman should watch out. She stormed down the hall with a determination that was typically only in her eyes on the elliptical in the mornings. Power walking up to Puck's locker, she slammed it closed.

"What the fuck, Berry?" he cried out before she put her hands on both sides of his face, pulled him down, and kissed him with a force he had never seen, much less felt, from her before.

"I'm done waiting for you to be ready for everyone to know," she announced as she pulled away, turned on her heel, and marched back down the hallway.

* * *

Now and Forever – Richard Marx

Puck was tired of this. He was tired of all of it. Quinn, Finn, the secret, his little girl, no one thinking he was anything but a Lima Loser. Well, almost no one. Rachel knew. Rachel knew it all and somehow at the end of the day, she still didn't think badly of him. At least not that he could tell.

Quinn had signed away his daughter without him ever getting to hold his little girl, much less seeing her. No one had called to tell him.

Finn had called Rachel to tell her about how beautiful his daughter was. Rachel congratulated him half heartedly before going to the Puckerman residence. She rang the doorbell and his little sister let her in, saying Puck was in his room upstairs.

She went up, knocking lightly and finding him on his bed. He looked up as she softly said, "She was born healthy and her new parents have already taken her home." At that, Noah Puckerman started to cry.

Without a word, she simply crossed the room, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck as she held him.

After what seemed like hours, he whispered, "I would have been there for her. Always. No matter what."

"I know, Noah. I know." And she knew he didn't mean Quinn.

* * *

Halloween – Rent

It was chaos.

Finn's fist was bloody. Puck's nose was broken. Quinn was sobbing. Mr. Schuester was pulling Finn from the room with the help of Mike and Matt. Brittany and Santana were holding Quinn. Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt were staring in shock. And Rachel could only stand there, mouth agape before wondering out-loud, "How did we get here?"

She was only a witness in this scene, but she had to wonder.

* * *

I'd Do Anything For Love – Meatloaf

Puck was open for a lot of things. He would do a lot of things in this world.

He'd streak.

He'd skinny dip

He'd sell the school pot cupcakes.

He'd lie about knocking up his best friend's girl.

He'd join Glee club.

He'd dance Beyonce to get a touchdown

He'd sing for the girl he liked

He'd lie if it were important

He'd steal really important things.

He'd fight for his mom and sister to the death

He'd play guitar to pop songs so Rachel could sing along.

He'd go see musicals to see her face light up.

He'd give up control of his radio in his truck.

He'd let her interrupt the silence he loved when he ran early in the morning.

He'd let her steal his cologne so she could make all her sweatshirts smell like him.

He'd let her watch Hannah Montana with his sister while he made dinner.

He'd go to Temple and sit with her family.

But when she came at him with her fingers covered in that–that– GOOP, his eyes were wide as he ran backwards from her until his back hit a wall.

"No. NO. Berry. I swear to God, I let you do a lot of shit, and I don't say a word, but if you put one fucking drop of that make up on my face, I'm going to turn and run out this door and you won't see anything but my retreating badass and 'hawk."

"Its for competition, it will look good on stage!"

"NO. Berry. NO."


End file.
